kenobyafandomcom-20200214-history
Pandora's Box PMC
Pandora's Box PMC, often referred to just as "Pandora's Box", is a Private Military Contractor in cooperation with the United States of America, the United Kingdom, the United Arab Emirates, and the Australian Government as a militarized sub-force that specifically focuses on and combats godly threats to the planet. Lead by a woman who goes by Pandora, the organization boasts over six hundred members, with fifty particular elites, and fives generals Known History Pandora's Box PMC was not created until the year 1965, however the organization has roots far further back into as old as 1500 bc. The main goal of the group was a heretical offshoot of Greek and Roman philosophy over the next 1000 years with individuals focused on the eradication of godly entities. As these entities were often capable of immense danger to human populace, it was decided these warriors would live a life being "Forsaken by all gods", and focus entirely on human civilization. Pandora's Box members were not allowed to be religious or express beliefs in the afterlife. Starting with only three members, the founder being named "Pandora", the organization survived through a millennia of strife. The organization has been successful in killing at least fourteen gods, with claims to have killed over a thousand demi-gods, godly beasts, and super-humans over three millennia, roughly translating to over three kills a year. In 1965, the leader of the PMC, Pandora, began contracting for an actual business, and settled in the growing economy of the United States, along with the freedom of business. While it took over a decade to become recognized in any form by the government as something else other than unlicensed mercenaries and unlawful businessmen/women, the organization gained prominence when it succeeded in killing a godly entity known as "Bash'tl'hong". Since this point, it has been contracted by the various world governments to combat godly entites that threaten the planet. By the year 2015, the organization had been given public sanction, and is required by international law to abide by specific business and combat practices, such as not being legally allowed to enter combat without jurisdiction being granted by unanimous vote of the governing bodies. Pandora's Box has accepted this and follows these laws. it's presence is both accepted and somewhat protested depending on the argument presented. While some see them as "super heroes saving the planet", others, especially those of religious focus, find their behavior appalling, and demand they alter their plan to focus only on 'evil' gods rather than include all godly entities as a whole. Pandora's Box has refused any such alteration, although they have been banned by the governing powers for going after specific godly entites (which they will oblige due to legality). Other world powers, especially Russia, continue to champion that the PMC is nothing more than a group of mercenaries that directly break the rules of the law on mercenaries outlined in the Geneva Convention. The United Nations has an overwhelming majority of votes from ambassadors directly opposed to the use of PMC's, however to date no actual legal action has been taken, nor has any major country upheavel or war broke out over their existence. The PMC lies on shaky grounds in terms of international policts, but seems to be mostly ignored. it is likely the bluster and anger directed towards them is more of a show to pretend to continue following the older rules and laws written than any legitimate hatred. Members This list is not a comprehensive list of all members, but rather well known members currently available Units Focus "All gods are inherently dangerous, and it won't take long for them to overpower humanity and end its existence." '- General Pandora' Pandora's Box believes the fundamental ideas of gods are dangerous, and all gods need to be eliminated. While openly incapable of taking certain gods due to legal statutes, it is still a practice they hold in high regard. Pandora's Box members are human, but tend to have exceptional abilities capable of destroying gods in some fashion. The basic members tend to focus on coding, search, location, and identification. Higher combat members are highly trained professionals with special god-killing weaponry. The fifty elites are particularly dangerous warriors that have seemingly supernatural powers beyond human understanding, and can regularly go toe-to-toe with godly entites, and the five general are said to be so powerful, that each one of them is nearly a god in their own right. Pandora's Box members are given bounties of various gods they are allowed to hunt, each with specific ratings and requirements. If a member does not meet the requirements necessary, they will be disallowed from actively taking a mission. This is mainly due to the difficulty of regularly training new soldiers. Pandora's Box takes the death of any members very seriously, and does everything it can to assure the lives of its members are as combat effective as possible. Pandora's Box also does regular reconnaisance missions to investigate the gods around the world. This can range from simple appearance, to full investigation and interview. As this can be extremely dangerous, reconnaisance members are often seasoned experts capable of escaping when a situation requires it, or defending themselves when needed. Pandora's Box mainly focuses on the Impius Reliquias, however with implications of the arrival of the Formless One, their attention has shifted. Category:Dead God Dimension Category:Pandora's Box Category:Fobarimperius